


When We Were Young

by Nyahcarter1993



Series: Counting Paths Cenas Extras [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Friendship, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Romance, Other, POV Lily Evans Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: A briga de Severus com os marotos, durante os NOM's de 1976, foi a gota d'água em um copo que Lily vinha equilibrando sobre a cabeça há anos.[amizade] [pov Lily Evans] [Canonverse] [headcanon: amizade Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans/Dorcas Meadowes]
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Counting Paths Cenas Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038159





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot é uma cena extra, prelúdio, como queiram chamar, de Counting Paths, minha longfic jily também postada aqui no Ao3 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149881/chapters/66303061). Nâo é necessário ler lá para ler aqui pois essa fic é basicamente o ponto de vista da Lily quanto a briga com Severus, no quinto ano. Mas recomendo a leitura, caso você goste de Jily e sonhe acordada com um universo alternativo em que eles sobrevivem, como eu :)

**LILY – Sala Comunal da Grifinória – Junho de 1976**

Eu tinha me refugiado na minha cama com as cortinas escarlates cerradas desde o meu retorno dos jardins, horas mais cedo. Eu tinha quinze anos e tinha acabado de sofrer a segunda das minhas grandes decepções – a primeira, irremediavelmente, sendo o desprezo de Petúnia – mas, estranhamente, eu não sentia nada além de um incomensurável vazio dentro de mim.

A cena se repetia na minha cabeça incontáveis vezes, mas eu não tentava mais encontrar motivações secretas para as atitudes dele, e apenas tentava aceitar que o trem tinha descarrilhado e eu tinha perdido o controle da minha vida.

Eu não estava desesperada e, sim, paralisada. Era como se alguém tivesse me petrificado porque eu não conseguia, ou queria, mover um único músculo do meu corpo.

A raiva inicial tanto de James – apenas _Potter_ , na época – quanto de Severus tinha amenizado. Eu só estava frustrada enquanto desesperadamente tentava me segurar à beira do abismo para não me sentir arrasada.

Quando eu corri para dentro do castelo, as meninas do meu ano me olharam com pena, especialmente Josephine Tanner e Eleonora Thomas, que dividiam o dormitório comigo, Dorcas e Marlene. Era patético o quanto aquilo me incomodava, o quanto a opinião delas me irritava e o quanto estar errada me consumiu.

Severus tinha me chamado de sangue-ruim na frente da escola inteira; na frente de James Potter, cuja versão adolescente era a perfeita fusão de um pavão com um trasgo. Mas não foi a palavra imperdoável que me destruiu, e sim de quem ela veio.

Eu defendia Severus há anos. Eu enfrentei algumas boas brigas por ele dentro da torre da Grifinória, afirmando que ele não era como Mulciber e Avery, embora andasse com eles às vezes, e que ele não se deliciava secretamente com aquela política puro-sangue que tinha força o suficiente para penetrar até mesmo as paredes de Hogwarts. Ele não era assim, eu dizia. Ele jamais seguiria alguém como Voldemort porque ele era meu melhor amigo.

O gosto na minha boca era amargo.

Eu nunca atirava antes de perguntar e esse, ao menos no que diz respeito a Severus, foi o meu maior erro. A gentileza era a minha maior arma contra um mundo hostil, mas também foi o meu maior defeito. Eu não conseguia nem chorar enquanto olhava para o teto, a barriga para cima, sem saber se eu conseguiria pregar os olhos naquela noite.

Já estava tarde e o jantar tinha acabado porque eu era capaz de ouvir o zumbido de vozes na sala comunal, lá embaixo. Dorcas, que sempre tinha sido gentil comigo, me perguntou se eu não gostaria de descer com ela e Marlene mais cedo, mas eu não quis. Elas ainda não tinham voltado ao dormitório, assim como Josie e Ellie.

Foi por isso que quando ouvi o barulho da porta do dormitório se abrindo, eu não liguei e permaneci na mesma posição, sem me assustar quando a cabeça de Mary McDonald apareceu no vão da minha cortina, embora o seu dormitório fosse ao lado.

\- Err... Evans, pediram pra eu chamar você. – Ela me disse com a voz um pouco ansiosa.

Eu não queria ver ninguém, por isso olhei para os olhos de uma das poucas garotas que poderia entender o peso da palavra que me foi dirigida de forma apática.

\- Seja quem for, eu não estou com humor. Diga para esperar até amanhã.

Ela não foi embora e, se possível, pareceu ainda mais nervosa.

\- É Snape. – Ela disse tão baixo e tão rápido que eu achei que pudesse ter imaginado. No entanto, quando a expressão dela não mudou e eu percebi que ele realmente teve a audácia de aparecer na torre da Grifinória, eu senti o marasmo me abandonar.

\- Nem em mil anos eu vou falar com ele.

\- Ele disse que vai dormir lá. – Ela falou, urgente, como se fosse algo impensável. – Se você não falar com ele, Snape afirmou que vai dormir lá fora, na nossa porta. Por favor, Lily, é perturbador!

Eu tremi; minhas mãos, minhas pernas, cada nervo do meu corpo. Ele não podia realmente estar incomodando as pessoas para tentar fazer aquilo que ele sempre fazia quando percebia que perdia a mão no seu jogo doentio comigo e precisava se desculpar.

De repente, eu me vi farta. Finalmente, _finalmente_ , o copo cheio que eu equilibrava em cima da minha cabeça há eras transbordou. Foi a gota d’água. Como ele ousava aparecer na porta da Grifinória, tarde da noite, fazendo exigências? Quem ele pensava que era?

O pensamento sombrio de que ele realmente achava que eu apenas o desculparia sem um indício de mudança de atitude me deixou enojada. Ele sequer compreendia o que tinha feito e isso tornava tudo ainda pior para mim. Porque eu vinha o alertando há anos sobre as pessoas com quem ele andava, sobre os aprendizes de comensais da morte com quem ele gostava de se proteger.

Merlin, MacDonald, a minha frente, estava apavorada apenas com a ideia de que ele pudesse realmente dormir à porta da Torre porque o associava à Mulciber e Avery, seus algozes mais ferozes. Mary não conseguia fazer mal a uma mosca e tinha medo de Severus. O quanto eu tinha perdido até a venda cair?

Eu joguei as cobertas para o lado com força, abrindo a cortina da mesma maneira, vagando tonta pelo dormitório e vestindo o robe de lã por cima do meu pijama ao mesmo tempo em que eu descia. Eu podia ouvir os passos de Mary atrás de mim, apressada, e devo ter feito uma cena e tanto porque o salão comunal, que estava cheio de bagunça pós jantar, silenciou enquanto eu marchava tempestivamente em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

\- Eu não acredito que você foi chamá-la, MacDonald! – Ouvi Dorcas ralhando ao fundo. – Nós dissemos a você para deixar a Lily em paz!

Marlene McKinnon imediatamente se colocou a minha frente, os olhos repreensivos.

\- Você não está pensando realmente em ir falar com ele, está Lily?

\- Já passou da hora de eu resolver essa situação. – Eu respondi ao mesmo tempo em que tentava desviar dela. Marlene não me deixou, me segurando pelo braço brevemente.

\- Lily, ele não merece que você se despedace na frente dele. Não dê esse gostinho àquela cobra, não dê a ele a chance de enrolá-la em seus dedos outra vez.

Eu a encarei, sentindo-me profundamente emocionada com a preocupação dela. Não éramos íntimas naquele ponto. Mesmo que dividíssemos um dormitório, não era incomum que eu me sentisse deslocada entre as duas duplas formadas por Josie e Ellie e Marlene e Dorcas. O fato de eu ser nascida trouxa muitas vezes parecia aumentar o abismo que existia entre nós, por mais que nenhuma delas nunca tenha me tratado de uma forma diferente por causa disso.

Com desgosto, percebi que Severus nunca tinha um comentário bom para fazer a respeito das minhas companheiras de dormitório nas raras vezes em que falava delas. Ele tinha sempre uma expressão de escárnio no rosto e um comentário venenoso para fazer, ele não fazia questão de me ver andando com elas e não me poupava das críticas que só não eram piores do que quando ele me via trocando algumas palavras com James, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha e eu senti um asco gigantesco quando percebi que, na verdade, ele tentava me controlar e me enredar em seus discursos de injustiçado.

Eu não chamava James de tirano arrogante na época por esporte, e ver a coisa como eu vi naquela tarde não o elevou no meu conceito, mas rebaixou Severus ao dele. No auge dos meus quinze anos, eu me vi odiando os dois e os achando exatamente iguais, embora, eventualmente, eu tenha percebido que um deserto do tamanho do Saara separava as arrogâncias dos dois rapazes.

Inconscientemente, meu olhar vagou pelo salão comunal. A maioria já tinha voltado aos seus afazeres, mas eu percebi as meninas do meu ano lançando olhares discretos na minha direção e, por uma fração de segundos, meu olhar cruzou com o de James. Eu não me permiti olhar nos olhos dele, voltando-me para Marlene.

\- Só me deixe passar, Lene. – Eu sussurrei, impassível.

\- Quer que eu vá com você? – Ela me perguntou, apreensiva. – Você não devia falar com ele sozinha, pode ser perigoso.

Minha risada foi seca e sem humor.

\- Ele não vai fazer nada comigo, não se preocupe. Ele é covarde demais até mesmo para isso.

Ela deu um passo para o lado. Dorcas aproximou-se de nós lentamente, me lançando um sorriso encorajador. Eu abri o retrato com força, cruzando os braços sobre o peito para que Severus não visse o quanto eu tremia.

Ele usou olhos de hipogrifo abandonado na chuva comigo e fiquei orgulhosa ao perceber que isso não me afetava. Ele queria se desculpar, obviamente. Ele não queria ter me chamado pela alcunha imperdoável, ele disse.

\- _Poupe_ _seu_ _fôlego_. – Eu o interrompi, farta.

Naquela noite, eu vomitei tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta. Eu nunca aceitei as suas desculpas; não pelo termo, eu sabia que se ele não estivesse na posição constrangedora em que James o tinha colocado, Severus jamais deslizaria daquele jeito comigo. Mas não adiantava ele não me tratar com desprezo por causa do meu sangue quando ele o fazia com todas as pessoas que eram iguais a mim. Enquanto as coisas foram clicando no meu cérebro, a minha língua foi soltando e eu me vi incapaz de refrear todas as angústias que ele me fez passar nos últimos anos com suas escolhas.

Por um breve momento, eu achei que ficaria inteira. Mas então eu disse a Severus que ele mal podia esperar a hora para se reunir com os seus preciosos amigos comensais da morte e servir a Voldemort. Quando ele não negou, o chão se abriu sob os meus pés, e eu o deixei do lado de fora do retrato; do lado de fora da minha vida.

Ele tinha escolhido o seu caminho e eu o meu.

Nada daquilo fazia doer menos, no entanto.

Eu não conseguia respirar quando entrei de volta no salão comunal e a minha visão estava turva. Foi apenas quando Marlene me abraçou, puxando-me para um canto da sala comunal mais privado, longe dos olhares curiosos, que eu percebi as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas.

Da completa apatia, eu fui ao desespero total em menos de vinte minutos.

Uma onda de angústia apertou os meus pulmões e subiu pela minha garganta me deixando ofegante e me fazendo jurar que eu estava à beira de um ataque cardíaco. A minha cabeça girou e as lembranças da minha infância me encheram em um caleidoscópio acinzentado; Severus esteve lá desde antes de eu conhecer magia. Como eu lidaria com aquele mundo sem ele? Eu já não conseguia lidar com a minha herança trouxa graças as implicâncias de Petúnia; como aquilo se refletiria na minha vida aqui?

A desconexão com Severus gerou mais pânico do que qualquer um poderia ter previsto. Porque ele era meu amigo e doía não conseguir fazer nada para afastá-lo de um caminho que não poderia ser honesto e, principalmente, porque romper a única corda que fazia os meus dois mundos coexistirem me fez sentir pela primeira vez como se eu não fizesse parte de nada.

\- Não seja absurda, Lily! – Marlene ralhou comigo, me fazendo perceber que eu tinha colocado em palavras toda a minha angústia.

Eu ergui a cabeça, esperando encontrar pena nos olhos azuis dela, mas aquela era Marlene McKinnon e ela não costumava aceitar a miséria alheia com muita facilidade. Ela tinha um rosto anguloso, quase aristocrático, e os cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça com a varinha. Sua expressão era determinada.

\- Você não entende... – Eu balbuciei.

\- Olha só, eu posso não estar no meu local de fala aqui por vir de uma família puro-sangue, mas eu conheço você e sei que você é mais bruxa do que metade desses bastardos que dizem asneiras por aí pensam. – Eu apenas pisquei, incapaz de interromper o seu pequeno discurso. – Você é a melhor da classe em poções e feitiços. Você é esforçada e interessada. E você é muito, muito poderosa, Lily!

Eu estava pronta para tentar rebater e me afundar em autopiedade, mas Dorcas havia se reunido ao coro e sentado do meu outro lado, segurando as minhas mãos entre as suas e me olhando tão obstinada quanto Marlene:

\- Não ouse se menosprezar, Lily. Até mesmo o professor Flitwick ficou impressionado com a sua azaração para rebater bicho papão na aula da semana passada. Ele disse, como era mesmo? Ah, sim “Continuem se esforçando, embora eu não tenha esperanças de que ninguém consiga alcançar o nível da Srta. Evans ainda nessa aula.”

Marlene abriu um sorriso de canto, irônico e divertido ao mesmo tempo para completar:

\- “Isso que vocês presenciaram, meus caros, se chama dom natural e eu não ousaria sonhar em ter mais de um aluno por ano tão magicamente encaixado com a sua varinha.” – Ela tinha o dedo levantado em riste e uma expressão solene que forçou uma risada para fora da minha garganta.

As duas tinham expressões orgulhosas ao me encarar e, de repente, eu senti como se as coisas não estivessem completamente perdidas, embora eu ainda tivesse um sentimento estranho me corroendo.

\- Eu apenas me sinto estranha. – Expus em meio a um suspiro. – Nós somos... _éramos_ amigos desde antes de Hogwarts. Ele era o meu melhor amigo, alguém que eu pensei que conhecia.

\- Você pode ficar com raiva, sabe? – Marlene comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ninguém julgaria você se quisesse quebrar algumas coisas com os punhos ou acertar sonserinos desavisados com aquela sua azaração da aula de feitiços.

\- Eu quero ficar com raiva, eu realmente quero. Acho até que estou, pelo menos um pouco. – Eu disse, erguendo o queixo para olhar em volta subitamente consciente de que eu estava na sala comunal da Grifinória desabafando sobre os meus sentimentos em um local onde qualquer um podia ouvir. Mas as pessoas não parecem interessadas em nós; eu estava inconscientemente procurando por James, mas ele e os garotos não estavam mais por ali. – Quero dizer, não é como se eu não soubesse das coisas com as quais ele compactua. Eu não sou inocente a esse ponto, eu finalmente acordei quando toda aquela coisa com a Mary aconteceu no começo do ano. Mas eu achei que ele me ouviria sabe. Somos... _éramos_ amigos, os melhores. Eu achei que conseguiria fazê-lo mudar, que era o meu dever ficar e ajudar e não apenas abandoná-lo a própria sorte. No fim, eu não consigo nem sentir raiva direito porque é apenas...

Minha voz falhou, mas meus olhos estavam de repente muito secos, como se eu não tivesse mais lágrimas disponíveis para chorar.

\- Decepcionante? – Dorcas ofereceu gentilmente.

\- É, isso aí. – Concordei.

Marlene, então, levantou-se da poltrona ao meu lado e ofereceu sua mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Ela me puxou para cima com um pouco mais de aspereza do que determinação, me colocando de pé. Dorcas, do outro lado, enganchou o seu braço no meu.

\- Bem, Snape não merece ver a sua decepção, Lily. E como eu declaro que o lugar de sua melhor amiga acabou de ficar vago, estou me candidatando a vaga. – Ela anuncia solenemente, Dorcas revirou os olhos para o drama. – Se você me eleger, eu prometo a você amizade sincera, sem flertar com artes das trevas e ótimos conselhos com garotos.

\- Amizade sincera sem artes das trevas envolvida já está ótimo, Lene. – Eu respondi, sorrindo de leve.

Dorcas aperta suavemente o meu braço, chamando a minha atenção.

\- Eu acrescento a proposta de Lene acesso irrestrito ao meu estoque de sapos de chocolate nos momentos de crise.

\- Eu posso conseguir firewhisky. – Marlene se apressa.

\- E eu acesso aos livros da sessão restrita.

Solto o primeiro riso sincero da noite, enganchando melhor meus braços nos das duas garotas ao meu lado. E olhei de uma para outra com gratidão.

\- Eu não posso ficar com as duas? – Perguntei, sem me preocupar com o quão ridículas poderíamos soar.

Marlene abre mais uma de seus sorrisos sarcásticos enquanto andamos em direção as escadas que levam aos dormitórios:

\- Certamente que pode! Vai ser adorável ver Snivellus se contorcendo nas cuecas vendo você andar com a gente como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Involuntariamente, torci o nariz.

\- Não o chame assim. – Pedi, baixinho.

\- Por que não? – Dorcas perguntou, legitimamente curiosa. – Até você o chamou assim lá no lago, mais cedo.

Senti um pouco de vergonha do meu comportamento.

\- Eu estava com raiva. – Justifiquei. – Além do mais, Potter o chama assim.

\- Bem, Potter e os amigos são quase macacos selvagens na maior parte do tempo, mas não estavam errados quanto a Snape. – Marlene comentou, abrindo a porta do nosso dormitório. Josie estava deitada na cama de Ellie, as duas folhando uma revista juntas. Elas levantaram seus olhos curiosos para nós assim que entramos.

\- Oh, Merlin, ele nunca mais vai me deixar em paz depois disso. – Eu gemi, me atirando na minha cama com a barriga para cima, arrancando risos de Dorcas e Marlene.

\- Você vai ir? – Josephine Tanner interrompeu o nosso silencio momentâneo, parecendo curiosa. Eu me apoiei nos cotovelos para olhar para ela, confusa. Josie revirou os olhos. – Sair com o Potter, oras! Ele convidou você pra sair, afinal.

Eu olhei para ela como se um chifre de unicórnio estivesse nascendo de sua testa. Eleonora tinha a mesma expressão curiosa estampada na face.

\- Não, ele não convidou. – Elas ficaram céticas e eu me consertei rapidamente. – Quero dizer, ele convidou. Mas eu disse não. Sem contar que ele não estava falando sério, ele nunca fala. Me convidar pra sair é o seu esporte preferido para me irritar.

\- Eu não acho que ele está brincando quando chama você pra sair. – Dorcas comentou do seu lado com cuidado e tentando soar casual. – Eu acho que ele gosta de você.

\- Potter é um idiota. – Eu retruco, azeda. – Eu nunca sairia com ele em sã consciência.

\- Mas ele é tão bonito. – Ellie argumenta sonhadoramente. – E um cavalheiro, outro dia eu o vi carregando a bolsa de Emmeline Vance para DCAT e, Merlin, eu queria ter a sorte de Vance.

\- Muito cavalheiro. – Marlene zombou. – Até porque chamar uma garota pra sair aos berros enquanto azara o então melhor amigo dela é um gesto muito romântico.

Dorcas, então, atirou em mim um pacote de sapos de chocolate. Enchemos a minha cama de pacotes rasgados e o dormitório de risos, enquanto Josie e Ellie tentavam inutilmente elencar as qualidades de James Potter e sua trupe de idiotas para nós.

Foi um término de noite bom, considerando dia turbulento que eu tive.

Dorcas e Marlene se tornaram uma constante maior na minha vida e, a partir dali, dividimos tudo entre nós três. Nos dias seguintes, elas se asseguraram de que Severus não se aproximasse de mim e, quando as férias de verão chegaram e eu achei que pudesse fraquejar, recebi corujas das minhas novas melhores amigas.

A decepção com Severus não passou, mas foi empurrada para dentro da minha mente até se parecer muito mais com o zumbido de uma mosca do que com a tempestade de raios daquela tarde de junho.


End file.
